Brothers
by CecilyLightwood
Summary: What happens when Gabriel Lightwood stumbles into the Institute with a fever? Set AFTER Clockwork Prince and BEFORE Clockwork Princess. Cecily/Gabriel Sophie/Gideon Jem/Tessa. Review if you feel so inclined! (I have read Clockwork Princess btw)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer—**_**I don't own any of these characters; that honor goes to Cassandra Clare.**_

* * *

Charlotte stood up sighing, "Henry that's the third time the bell's rang this morning."

"Do you think you should be getting up, my dear?" Henry queried.

"Really Henry, I'm perfectly fine!"

Tessa hid a smile in her book as she heard the often-repeated exchange between Henry and Charlotte. He was always concerned she shouldn't be doing anything since she was pregnant.

"Where's Sophie?" Jem asked, looking up from petting Church.

"She went out for the afternoon" Charlotte replied, already hurrying to answer the door.

"Gabriel?" Henry, Tessa, and Jem heard Charlotte ask in surprise.

They turned to see a barely conscious Gabriel Lightwood stumbling in the door.

"We need to get him upstairs," commanded Charlotte. Henry and Jem immediately moved to support Gabriel's lean form.

Cecily and Will came tumbling down the stairs, their cheeks flushed pink from training. They both stopped when they saw Gabriel's white face.

"Who is he?" Cecily questioned.

"It's not a 'he', it's a 'that'" Will scowled, "and it's name is Gabriel."

"Will! Help us!" called Charlotte as Gabriel finally collapsed, his eyes rolling back as he slumped to his knees. Henry bent down and scooped him up, continuing to carry Gabriel upstairs.

* * *

Henry carefully laid Gabriel on a bed in one of the many extra bedrooms. Gabriel stirred, moaning feverishly, his normally pale face even paler.

"What's wrong with it?" Cecily asked, following Charlotte.

"I'm not sure. And stop sounding like your brother. Gabriel Lightwood is a 'he' not an 'it'".

"But he's a Lightwood" Cecily persisted.

"He is also a _Shadowhunter_. Honestly, Cecy you spend too much time around Will! Fetch some cloths and a bowl of cold water" Charlotte said in exasperation.

"Charlotte, he has a fever," Jem said as Charlotte came in.

"What happened?"

"He hasn't said. Has anyone found Gideon?"

"He's escorting Sophie while she shops" Charlotte replied, her eyes dark with sympathy.

* * *

She turned as Cecily appeared and reached for the water and the cloths. Carefully Charlotte smoothed a cool, damp cloth over Gabriel's forehead.

His sleepy green eyes blinked open and he let out a wet cough.

"M—M—Mrs. Branwell?" he mumbled, shivers wracking his slim frame. Cecily hovered in the doorway, watching as Charlotte shushed him.

"Cecily? Can you please get some blankets?" she asked.

"I'll show you where they are" volunteered Jem.

"It's fine. I know where they are," Cecily asserted, sounding slightly defensive.

"Jem, why don't you ask Bridget for some broth?" Jem nodded, looking grateful to escape the room.

"What happened?" came Gabriel's quiet voice.

"I was hoping you could tell me what happened" Charlotte replied coolly.

"I—I—I'm not sure…" Gabriel's brow furrowed, "I guess I was sick…"

"Is it demon pox?" inquired Will, his dark head sticking around the doorframe.

"No it isn't" Charlotte snapped and shooed him out of the room, just as Gideon strode in.

"Where's my brother?" he demanded, worry showing beneath his anger. He cradled Gabriel as his younger brother clutched at him.

"Gideon?"


	2. Chapter 2

"_Gideon?"_

Gabriel shakily pushed himself to sit up against his concerned brother.

"Be quiet" Gideon murmured, rubbing his younger brother's back comfortingly.

"Charlotte, would you please fetch something to help him sleep?" Gideon asked softly.

She nodded and silently left.

"Hurts…please…make it stop" Gabriel moaned weakly.

"I know little brother," Gideon said quietly, hating to see Gabriel this vulnerable.

Charlotte returned, with a small glass of water. Gideon nodded his thanks and coaxed Gabriel into drinking the water.

Gabriel slowly relaxed, his eyelids slipping closed as he leaned against his brother. Gideon rhythmically rubbed between Gabriel's shoulder blades, trying to recall a time when his brother had been this fragile or needing of his older brother.

"Gideon? I think he's asleep," Charlotte observed. He nodded and laid Gabriel back down, tenderly pushing back Gabriel's tousled brown hair.

"What do you think it is?" Gideon asked as he and Charlotte stepped out into the hall.

"I don't know. It looks like a mundie disease."

"Don't Shadowhunters get fevers too? Can the Silent Brothers be called?" Gideon asked.

"Yes and no" Charlotte replied, "it doesn't seem too serious, I think the Silent Brothers can wait."

* * *

"Gideon?" Cecily softly called, as she pushed open the door to Gabriel's room, "Sophie's—"

She paused as she realized Gideon wasn't there and Gabriel was asleep. About to close the door, Cecily paused when she heard the younger Lightwood whimper and toss restlessly.

"Gabriel?" she whispered softly. She moved closer to his bed and automatically reached for the damp cloth when she saw the sheen of sweat on his forehead.

Carefully wiping it over Gabriel's forehead, Cecily started in surprise as Gabriel's slim fingers gripped her wrist.

"Cecy?"

"Nobody calls me that except for Will," she instantly winced, knowing how rude that sounded.

Gabriel weakly smiled, "where's my brother?"

"I—I—I'm not sure. Do you want me to find him?" she offered.

"No. Don't bother. Go down to dinner," he murmured, exhaustedly struggling to stay conscious.

"Are—are—are you sure? Because I can stay if you really want…I don't mind…" Cecily babbled.

As sick and tired as he was, Gabriel grinned, "No, go down" he insisted.

* * *

Dinner was a subdued affair. Charlotte picked at her food, Henry was in his crypt, Tessa and Jem were reading, Will was gone, and Gideon hadn't even touched his dinner. Cecily turned around at a slight noise at the door, glad to be distracted from the silent meal. All of her joy faded when she saw who was leaning against the doorframe.

"Gabriel!" she cried. At his brother's name, Gideon looked up in surprise, his expression slowly turning to worry.

"Gabriel, you shouldn't be out of bed!"

Gabriel was about to say something when he swayed and collapsed.


End file.
